


Taking Note

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Papyrus finds a note from Sans- He instinctively knows that something is not right.
Series: tales of the unexpected [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The Note

Papyrus frowns deeply, staring hard at the note in hand; worry fills his soul. This was the first time his brother had left such a note for him to find, it was out of character. Normal notes from Sans were on yellow post-it notes which he stuck on stupid places for him to find.

This note on left in full view upon their coffee table tore from what looked a largely lined paper notepad. The wording was written carefully, controlled with long full sentences rather than the shorthand he knew from Sans. And there was not a joke or pun to be found. 

Dread aches across his bones.

Dropping the note back where he found it, he pulls his phone from his sub-space and began pushes numbers in knew by heart. Then he holds it up to the side of his skull and listens intently.

The sound of beeping came from the other end.

The tall skeleton huffs out a little, frowning this time in annoyance. It could mean that he was talking on it or forgotten to charge the thing again: Papyrus was really only annoyed because of his brother’s stubbornness in not wanting an answering service.

He was about to try again when he hears the front door opening. Throwing the phone back into his sub-space, smiling he runs to greet Sans.

Papyrus stops dead in his tracks. It was not Sans, but an angry no, an enraged Undyne.

”Papyrus a lot of monsters have been taken by the Dust Collectors,” Undyne explains quickly and loudly, “We asking every monster who wants to fight!”

”WHERE?” Papyrus asks as he rushes to her side, both leave the house running down the streets; that feeling of dread returns full force.

”The Docklands! We still need a few more monsters to help since there is so many,” Undyne answers, holding her phone to her ear, barking orders to whoever was the other end, she lowers it and spoke again, “The DCs have been forcing the monsters in question to write notes to their loved ones, telling them not to worry while they go and see the world or some b- PAPYRUS! Are you okay? WAIT!”

Papyrus sped off down a different road, leaving the fish monster to stare after him in shock.

”WAIT PUNK! WE STILL NEED HELP!” She screams at the top of her lungs, her phone began to ring again. Gritting her teeth, Undyne ran following her friend.


	2. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of pairings:  
> One-sided Sans slash Papyrus?  
> Past? Papyrus slash Mettaton  
> Past? Sans slash Grillby  
> Past? Sans slash Toriel  
> Past Asgore slash Toriel

The soft noise of the click click clicking of the knitting needles was the only sound heard in the cold dark room.

Off into the corner was a single chaired sofa; there a small skeleton sat almost motionless, save for his phalanges moving the needles and wool.

It made for a creepy sight.

A monster sitting silently in the pitch-black room, a frosty air, with that constant clicking.

The lack of lighting did not bother Sans since he could see through the darkness as though it was the day.

The cold did.

Sans’s soul was naturally cool and he could not regulate his own heat. In his normal habitat, a cool souled skeleton would live somewhere tropical. Not a place like Snowdon, like he had done when underground. Where he should have lived in the Hotland.

However, for the sake of his brother he lived in that cold town.

Papyrus was a hot souled skeleton, And could not regulate his own cold. So his natural living place was cold areas, he could walk around with nothing on and feel comfortable.

So Sans wore thick clothing, padded with many socks inside. Always gritting his teeth against the chill.

Sans stares down with blank sockets, at the wool in front of him, he made the woolly sweater as open and airy as he can, so his beloved brother could not get overheated.

Hand knitting something took and a lot of time anyway, this, however, was taken more time than normal. But he wanted to get it right.

This would be his last gift to his brother. The resets had stopped, so for once, Sans was thinking about the future. A future without Papyrus.

The high mountain where the monsters were settling down on, was cold. Not as cold as Snowdon, but chilly enough for Papyrus to live just fine.

The cold slowed him down, stopped his thinking ability, and made him want to hibernate.

The cold room was a reminder of why he could not stay, while he loves his brother, he wants to live. He knew they could not together anyway since humans disagreed with brothers mating, he did not want to give them another reason for hating or pushing the lovable skeleton away.

Sans’s eye lights return, blinking he sees it was time to cast off. In more ways than one. He was going to leave right after leaving the sweater with Papyrus.

His mind drifts towards other thoughts while he sat there, putting off getting up and finishing the deed.

He toys with the idea of bonding with Grillby again, as he did on one reset; bonding with the overly hot fire soul had levelled him out, allowing him to ‘fed’ off in away. But his mate then knew the reason behind his bonding. It was not fair to his old friend. He never wants to feel the hurt that pulse through his link.

Toriel was another monster Sans was very fond of. And it was hard to get into his frozen heart. She was his pun-pal, he truly loved her once upon a reset, they even soul bond, her heated soul was perfect for him.

They loved each other. But their hearts belonged to another.

Toriel held a torch for Asgore, still wanted to be with him. While Sans’s whole heart and soul belonged to Papyrus.

Sans smiles bitterly. Papyrus’s heart was Mettaton’s. The former ghost had a cold soul too, perfect for the younger skeleton. They had even ended up together sometimes. Of course Sans never stuck around for their bonding or wedding, he dusted himself before then.

Sans lowers the sweater. It was ready. Everything was set.

“*its time to go.” Sans mumbles, he vanishes from the room. Reappearing in a well lit warm one.

Placing them down on the end of the bed, he turns to see the rare sight of a sleeping Papyrus. The older skeleton’s cold soul had already begun to cool the air, leaving a temperature between the pair of them.

Next, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a notebook. Within it explains the skeleton soul, he had also left a note telling why he was leaving and why he can’t come back. Half of them were lies since a part of the reason was also Frisk.

He did not want to live with the kid. Everyone was praising the child for freeing them, he also with Asgore, knew the truth. With no more resets meant no more pretending.

”*see ya bro.” Sans said, at last, blinking in surprise he notices he was running his free hand over the top of his brother’s skull. Dropping the notebook down he turns, vanishing once more.

Sans’s shortcut bought him to his lab, where he had gathered the few items he would bring with him, with the help of void space he makes his whole lab and belongings disappear.

Bringing out a map Sans stares down at an island. It was going to be a long trip, monsters did not have passports, so he had to make arrangements other ways, also had to cover his tracks.

Sans smiles, this time sadly, he was going to spend the rest of his life alone. With the Islanders and the stars. The main reason he chose this place, it had no cities meaning no light pollution, given him the full force of the night sky.

Pocketing the map he uses his shortcut one more time; when he appeared on the docks, sweat ran down his skull.

Turning he frowns. In front of him were many monsters tied up, all looking at him fearfully. Glancing about he spots a human with a gun, even with half of his half-covered, Sans could see the surprised expression he wore.

”*oops...” Sans says to him, “er..don’ mind me?”

He knew who these humans were. Dust Collectors. Humans who wanted the glory days back, monster dust could be turned into potions, jewels, and weapons. A disgusting business.

Sans held his arms up when the man points the gun at him, sighing loudly, he did not have the strength to fight back since he had been shortcutting all night. And with the note, he left.

Suddenly an idea forms, he glances around at the monsters then back at the human.

”*bet you just took them without any word,” Sans tells the human, another one had appeared and was slowly moving towards, he quickly speaks again, “bet you’ll be hunted down. why not leave something behind so that monsters don’t worry. don’t raise an alarm.”

Sans smiles when he sees he has their attention.

’*good,’ Sans think, he gazes over at the ships, ‘they’re both stupid. this may go in my favour if they manage to get them all on board. heh onboard.’


End file.
